Turning to the Enemy
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When Coulson's vendetta puts her people's safety last, Daisy Johnson does what is necessary to assure their safety. She turns to the enemy, more pointed she turns to Grant Ward. Is he willing to help her protect her people or does he deny her because she is the enemy? One shot for 3x09 promo.


Turning to the Enemy

Spoilers: Episode 3x09 Promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Grant Ward looked through scope of his rifle to see Coulson standing by the window of the second floor office of the warehouse that he'd once called his place of operations. He was about to fire when he felt everything rock, glass shattered and his new lieutenant was on the comms about an attack by a female SHIELD agent with powers. Ward raised his head realizing it was Skye and knew he'd deal with her once he'd taken care of Coulson.

Looking back in the scope Coulson was gone and his phone rang. He picked it up and listened to what the other man had to say. _"I assume you got my message?"_

"Using Skye to get my attention won't work anymore Coulson." He packed up his rifle knowing he'd missed his shot. "She showed me what she thought of me and the feeling is mutual, she's the enemy now so know I'll take her out if she gets in my way."

 _"Know this ends now, you can't leave that building without her tracking your heartbeat. Once she senses a heartbeat, she can lock onto you so consider these your final moments."_ The phone line went dead and Ward put the phone down.

Ward headed out the door of the room he was in and started down the stairs, he paused when he saw his lieutenant standing over something with an automatic rifle aimed. Men were around him, whispering and making comments. He watched as the man took a step back, the gentle face was all he needed for flashbacks of a dying girl in a glass tube to rage forward. Shaking his head, he attempted to ignore them but the emotions and feelings budded under his skin without leaving. His heart began to slightly break, the once foreign warmth that Skye gave him emerged as did his protective instinct.

"Give her to Burski, let him find out what makes her tick!" One of the men spoke and Ward knew he'd never let the mad scientist they kept on staff near her.

* * *

"Move!" He spoke and they all moved aside as he walked down the stairs and over towards them.

His new lieutenant met his eyes, "we stopped her sir. She's not dead yet but another well-aimed bullet will do the job."

Ward bent down and picked up Skye's unconscious form, cradling her close while taking care to support her body. "No one is to touch her." He looked at the man beside him, "just get the transport ready and I want a medical kit now."

"Sir she's SHIELD and she has powers."

"I said no one is to touch her!" He all but roared, "if anyone does then they'll find themselves eating a round. Do I make myself clear?"

Nods were received all around and Ward merely carried Skye towards the exit of the building. His lieutenant called for the transport immediately and as he made his way to stand beside Ward, an SUV pulled up. Ward merely motioned to the front and the man got up in the front while Ward got in the back with Skye laying with her legs on his lap.

"Sir," he handed Ward a med kit.

Ward took the med kit and looked at him, "what rounds did you use Jamison?" The former agent quickly removed Skye's gauntlets and put them aside, leaning over to feel for injuries on her head. He found nothing so he brushed back her short hair to examine the wound on her head and lip.

"Tranquilizer rounds sir, it took five just to knock her out. That was after she went hand-to-hand with five men."

Using gauze and water, Ward cleaned Skye's wounds. "She's trained by Melinda May, basic training is useless." He pulled butterfly strips from the med kit and placed them across her head wound. "We're going to the safe house in Anaheim."

* * *

Daisy found herself waking to the sensation of softness and cool air, opening her eyes she found a white ceiling over her. Turning her head to the side she saw she was in a bed so she sat up and looked down to see her combat jacket had been removed, pushing back covers she saw nothing else had been removed but her boots. Her head hurt like hell and she touched it, finding first aid had been applied.

Getting off the bed, Daisy moved out of the unrecognizable bedroom down a hall to a living area. The house she was in was empty but a piece of paper sat on the kitchen table beside her gauntlets. Touching the cool metal of the devices, she picked up the piece of paper and read the familiar neat handwriting she hadn't seen in months.

 **Skye,**

 **Don't bother trying to track me because I'm long gone. Phone works so you can contact your people. I never wanted you in this war I have with Coulson, you were never part of the equation in the destruction I have planned for them.**

 **Just know one thing: ATCU is part of the old HYDRA that is still around, they want you and your people so don't trust them. If you need an ally to destroy ATCU, I know you can find me if you look harder than you have been recently.**

 **Head down Rookie, you learn more that way.**

 **Grant Ward**

Daisy folded the paper small and put it in her bra before standing to reach for the phone. Picking up the device, she started to dial Coulson but stopped and dialed the number Coulson had been dialing for a while.

* * *

Waiting for someone to pick up, she listened as someone finally did. _"Why are you calling Skye, I let you go and even took care of your wounds."_

"Daisy."

 _"What about a daisy?"_

She shook her head, "no, my name is Daisy. Doesn't matter, why offer to take out ATCU?"

 _"I'm at war with Coulson and I have an old head of HYDRA trying to take me out, I'd rather not fight a three-sided war."_ A chuckle came through the phone. _"Not that it matters to you, Coulson's standing beside you and waiting for me to agree to a meet so he can take me out."_

Sitting down in a chair the agent bit her lip. "I haven't called Coulson yet, he doesn't know where I am. ATCU has taken Inhumans and says they are waiting on a cure but if they're HYDRA then all of my people are at risk. What do you want in return for help in destroying them?"

 _"Make me disappear."_

Daisy thought for a moment about such a deal, "I'd be going against Coulson. He wants you dead, he'll…I don't know what he'll do to me."

 _"I can protect you Daisy. I help you destroy ATCU and in return you help me, you and your people. What I'm trying to build isn't the old HYDRA, no experiments and no world domination."_

"How can I trust you?"

Ward's voice grew softer, _"you're alive aren't you? My men fired on you without consulting me, you know I'd never hurt you. Besides, I promised you I'd never lie to you."_ His voice turned harder, _"how badly do you want ATCU gone?"_

Her face grew hard as she thought of her people trapped at ATCU, possible being experimented on. "Like they never existed. I plan to make Rosalind Price regret ever touching Inhumans."

 _"Careful Daisy, don't confuse revenge with protecting your people. You don't want to go down that road, trust me on that. It's not a road you ever need to be on, one you should never touch."_ He quickly changed topics. _"Do you still have Bakshi's phone?"_

She nodded as if he could see her. "I can get it."

 _"I'll contact you when we settle again, until then be Coulson's good little agent and focus on your duties at SHIELD." His voice turned cocky, "welcome to HYDRA Agent Daisy."_

"Johnson, my name is Daisy Johnson." She sighed as she took in the house visually. "Hunter said you now go by Director, it doesn't suit you."

Ward chuckled, _"well Daisy doesn't suit you but what can we do with the names we're given? Contact you soon, keep safe Rookie."_

The phone disconnected and Daisy immediately contacted Coulson, telling him she was alright and where her location was. She explained that Ward patched her up while she was unconscious and left her to sleep. Coulson told her to hang tight, they'd pick her up when they finished the op they were on. She didn't have the heart to tell him Ward was long gone and their op was for nothing. She'd have told him months before but for the first time she didn't care, he'd put her people last on the matters at hand despite the danger they were in being held by Rosalind Price.

Daisy knew that she'd do anything to protect her people, even if it meant siding with Grant Ward. He was impossible to trust but she knew he'd never hurt her, his actions that day alone was proof. He'd give his help and expect her help in return, that was something she could deal with. Her people came first, no longer would they sit back and allow themselves to be cornered. They'd rise up and she'd lead them, protect them from everything they were in danger from.

* * *

A/N: I just thought about what could make Ward pause at the scope and then I also wondered how far Daisy would go to protect her people. I know this will probably never happen but it's something that just came to me.

Please read and review


End file.
